Kamen Rider Neo Super-1!
by Chiba Taiki98
Summary: What if Hana inuzuka found the belt of Super-1 and gave it some upgrades and gave it to Naruto. Naruto x Yandere! Hana


Chp.1

Naruto had just got in his apartment when he spotted a wrapped up Christmas present with a card that said "Happy Birthday my love. From your secret admirer." (Not Hinata.)He blushed but opened it and fell back in shock as it was the belt from Kamen rider super-1 and a handbook with all his techniques and moves.

As soon as he touched it,The belt had melded with his nervous system making it a bloodline and he whent to bed excited for tomorrow's first team test.( He isn't really hated at all.)

He showed up right before Kakashi causing Sakura to screech "You're Late!" Naruto scoffed and sat down looking Pissed since today was the day that Minato and his family had abandoned him for his sister.

All because she had "More potential." Yeah right! But hell show them all starting today.

He suddenly turned and stared straight at a space of air and filp it off while mouthing 'Fuck you Namikaze's'.

Minato and all the jounin were astounded and had there jaws on the floor.

Naruto suddenly asked "Hey Sasuke you wanna spar I wanna test my new found bloodline."

Sasuke nodded and slipped into a stance while Naruto got into a weird pose while calling forth his belt and said "Henshin!" (Kuuga pose.) And suddenly Silver armor formed on him with some black too. He had red arrows pointing forwards on his gloves that had tassels,His helmet had red eyes and red tipped silver antenna and black markings under the eyes he suddenly had both his hands up in the air while shouting "Space is COOL!"

Meanwhile Minato was gobsmacked as were the Jounin and Kakashi was smirking up a storm.

Minato's wife and daughter busted in and had seen the transformation and were stunned. Minato cleared his throat and had a thought and took a seal that measured someone's potential and as soon as it went near Naruto's image it flew way off the scale making everyone everyone even more shocked and Natsumi upset.

Meanwhile

Naruto stood there as Sasuke started fighting him but he just took the hits while saying "Hmm,Ahh, Give me your attacks I didn't eat breakfast!" And suddenly backhanded Sasuke and said "Sorry dude you aight?"

"Yeah."

"Wanna Stop? Kakashi's here."

Sasuke nodded and Kakashi appeared and explained the bell test and started it.(Say it-Evans Blue plays)

Sasuke and Sakura disappeared while Naruto stayed their and suddenly said "Red hands!" And big clunky red and gold gauntlets formed on his hands (S.I.C. Super-1 forgot to mention what he looked like.) And red and gold armor formed on his feet and chest,with his head turning red and the eyes turning gold.

He disappeared and reappeared literally ripping a stone boulder and crushed it to dust and rushed at Kakashi and uppercuts him and followed up with a back flip kick and finally a double kick to his solar pexis knocking him out as Naruto returned to normal with black and silver and red clothes.

He grabbed the bells and tied up Kakashi just as he woke up and stated "Well You all pass. Oh and Naruto You're Secret Admirer is a powerful Yandere so be careful." Naruto nodded and walked off.(Song ends)

Meanwhile In a clan compound were dogs could be heard.

A beautiful woman with red fang marks on her cheeks and flat brown hair was sitting and praying to a small shrine that smelled of ramen and oranges. She got up and gently touched it while whispering "Soon my love we will be together and I will make you see I deserve you and not your ex-Family or that pink haired bimbo but me and maybe you will look at me with those beautiful blue crystals you call eyes bye for now my love."

She walks off leaving the shrine which had several things of Naruto and his face on it.

Back with Naruto he suddenly shivered and popped a boner making everyone look at him with wide eyes.(Breach birth by Chevelle plays) he suddenly grabbed A weird colored Venus fly trap man and threw him at Anko and Ibiki making them smile.

Natsumi suddenly yelled "Naru-baka I challenge you to a duel!"

He snorted "OK." They disappeared while Minato turned on his secret Tv.

Naruto stood across from her and said "Henshin!" And transformed into Super-1 while yelling "I will never be in your shadow anymore Natsumi!" And charged her and dodged all her attacks even her chains and quickly Punched her face then kneed her making her double over and him to suddenly drive his elbow in her back, making her fall but he grabbed her collar and threw her and backhanded her when she charged him and he suddenly dodged her punch at the last minute and kicked her up into the sky.

He squatted and launched upwards and started a sky combo on her first he punched her then he roundhouse kicked her and then while dodging her chains grabbed them and started swinging her like a yo-yo and he finally swung her and slammed her into the earth and he grabbed her by the throat and said loud enough for everyone in the office to hear "You are nothing but a waste of space I'm surprised Mina-Teme hasn't killed you or sold you yet. Just remember your nothing special at all you don't even have Kyuubi since I absorbed it and destroyed it's consciousness leaving the limitless energy meaning I can stay in my rider form forever but I won't so bye weakling."

And he disappeared leaving a sobbing mess.

Mean while the woman from before was hiding in the trees and licked her lips seeing Naruto using her gift and said quietly "Soon my love you will be mine!"


End file.
